Come To Me!
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Ivan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini sehingga Yao datang ke rumahnya dengan niat menjenguk. AU. NON-ANGST. Romance. Barter Fanfic. RoChu for Choco-Ichi-pyon.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. AU. RoChu. Hugs & Kisses. Hint for AmeIta. ROMANCE! Non-Angst!

**Writer's note :** Yao di sini sama dengan Yao di "Lollipop Days". Timeline, sehari setelah "Maraschino-Lollipop days", sehari setelah pesta dansa. Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **Choco-Ichi-pyon** yang telah menyediakan waktunya untuk membuatkan AmeIta. Maaf aku tidak membuat yang tipe _angst_ meski ada Russia di sini (semuanya murni karena ketidakmampuan penulis mengendalikan airmatanya sendiri nulis tipe itu X'P). Russia agak cukup _(terlalu)_ romantis di sini. Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis RoChu, dimohon kritik dan sarannya ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Come To Me!<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Choco-Ichi-pyon**

* * *

><p>Helaan nafas terdengar.<p>

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya remaja Russia itu memandang penuh harap melalui jendela kamarnya di lantai dua ke jalanan sepi yang terlihat. Dia duduk di bingkai jendela yang terbuka, menatap jalanan di depan pagar besar rumahnya. Piyama sutra berwarna merah biru membalut tubuh tingginya. Bagian bawah rambut peraknya yang menutupi leher tertutup oleh syal rajutan merah. Mata violet-nya beralih sebentar melirik jam dinding yang terletak bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ berada. Ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk melihat isi kamarnya yang persis mirip _suite room_ itu. Seolah kamar penuh kemewahan seperti itu tidak lebih menarik dari jalanan sepi yang masih dipandanginya ini.

Telah dari kecil ia menikmati semua itu sehingga tak bisa menyalahkannya bahwa ia tak tertarik. Rumah itu hanya dia yang menempati bersama beberapa pelayan. Kakak perempuannya telah menemukan kebahagiaan di luar rumah membawa adik perempuan satu-satunya. Rumah besar, megah, dan indah yang ditempatinya ini terasa kosong. Tidak memiliki keistimewaan apa-apa dimatanya. Tak ada canda tawa. Tak ada kasih sayang. Tak ada kehangatan. Dingin. Membuatnya takut juga kesepian. Menakutkan.

Dua jam nyaris berlalu dengan dia hanya duduk di sana.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran jendela. Masih memperhatikan jalanan. Berharap.

Jari-jarinya yang besar dan putih pucat terangkat melewati dada lalu akhirnya memegang lembut syal hangat yang menutupi lehernya. Kehangatan itu terasa mengasihinya, membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang memberikan itu padanya. Seseorang yang membuatnya mengenal kehangatan sebuah kehidupan. Seseorang yang membuat hidupnya terasa berarti. Seseorang yang disayanginya. Seseorang yang ia tunggu kehadiran sosoknya untuk terlihat di jalanan sepi itu. Matanya tertutup damai ketika tangan kirinya membawa syal merah itu ke arah hidung mancungnya. Diciumnya syal itu penuh penghayatan. Mengakali keinginannya.

"Datang padaku," harapan terucap dari suara lembut bak salju itu,"Yao..."

Dibanding harapan, sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah titah. Tak heran dengan seluruh pelayan yang selalu melayaninya untuk segala keperluan sedari kecil membuatnya menjadi agak egois. Dia tidak angkuh. Senyum ramah selalu menghiasi wajah pucat tampannya dengan rambut perak indah. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengontrol kata-katanya sehingga kadang dia berucap dengan wajah tersenyum. Faktor terbesar yang membuatnya dibenci orang, bahkan teman seumuran.

"Yao…"

Dari semua orang yang dia kenal, hanya remaja China itu yang berbeda. Dia masih belum bisa menemukan alasan perbedaan itu. Mungkin karena keceriaan teman sekelasnya itu. Mungkin karena perhatian yang belum pernah diterimanya. Mungkin karena ketulusan niat remaja itu. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk menganalisis perasaannya lebih dalam. Yang dia tahu dan rasakan sekarang menurutnya lebih penting dari alasan-alasan itu. Dia menganggap Yao istimewa dari orang lain, maka itu cukup.

Disaat ia membuka matanya, dia mendapati sosok yang ia inginkan itu. Seorang remaja memakai seragam sekolah dengan tas sekolah berbentuk boneka panda berjalan di jalanan itu menuju gerbang rumahnya. Kedua tangan kurus itu membawa kantong plastik yang cukup besar. Rambutnya hitamnya yang panjang diikat satu lalu diletakkan di bahu kanannya. Wajah orientalnya sangat khas. Yao datang sesuai harapan(keinginan)nya. Matanya berbinar akibat semangat. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman memperhatikan dengan jelas sosok seorang Wang Yao. Begitu Yao sudah memasuki gerbang rumahnya, ia beranjak dari jendela lalu bergegas menuju pintu utama di bawah.

Yao membunyikan bel rumah beberapa kali.

"Yao," sambutnya tersenyum saat membuka pintu.

"Ivan?" Yao terlihat kaget karena biasanya para pelayan Ivan yang membuka pintu rumah jika ada yang datang. "Kok kamu yang buka pintu~aru? Yang lain mana~aru?"

"Mereka belanja untuk makan malam," lalu Ivan mempersilahkan Yao masuk rumah dan menuju kamarnya bersama-sama.

Setelah duduk di sofa dalam kamar, Yao bertanya,"Bagaimana keadaanmu~aru? Apa kau selera makan~aru? Aku sempat membuat bubur di dapur sekolah kalau kau mau~aru."

Ivan duduk di samping Yao yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap Ivan karena perbedaan tinggi mereka meski mereka sama-sama duduk. Ditatapnya lembut mata coklat Yao yang berbaik hati memikirkan nafsu makannya. Membuatkannya makanan. Memang di rumahnya ini ia tak pernah masak dan makanan selalu dibuatkan orang lain. Tapi, itu semua atas perintah dia. Sementara Yao, melakukan semuanya atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Ivan tak pernah memerintahkan apapun. Juga tak pernah berkata apapun. Mengapa seseorang yang begitu berbeda darinya, begitu hebat bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang diingankannya? Mengapa seseorang yang baru saja ditemui bisa begitu tahu cara pasti untuk menyenangkan hatinya? Rasa hangat menjalari dada Ivan.

Dia senang. Bahagia.

"Da, aku mau~da," Ivan tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus pipi Yao.

Semakin dekat wajah Ivan, Yao merasa malu sendiri. Meski sudah terbiasa dengan kebudayaan barat yang menggunakan ciuman serta pelukan sebagai salam, tapi Yao tak bisa menenangkan hatinya jika wajah Ivan terlalu dekat seperti sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak tak sesuai perintah hatinya. Darahnya berlomba mewarnai wajah malunya. Panas wajahnya bisa ia rasakan meski tak menyentuhnya. Wajah Ivan hanya berjarak dua senti dari wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya dan mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima apa yang akan dilakukan Ivan padanya ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Aaa…tadi anak-anak OSIS ada nitip surat untukmu~aru," Yao mendorong pelan tubuh Ivan lalu membongar tas pandanya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih polos. Dia memberikannya pada Ivan yang menatap bingung. Tidaklah lazim ada sebuah surat yang dititipkan saat menjenguk orang sakit. Apalagi anak OSIS. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sehingga hal sepele seperti ini tak pernah dilakukan. Jika sampai ada surat seperti itu, ada kemungkinan terdapat hal penting yang harus disampaikan. Ivan membuka dan membacanya, lalu ia bertanya pada Yao,"Kau baca surat ini~da?"

"Tidak. Kiku melarangku untuk membacanya," jawab Yao polos.

Ivan tersenyum lalu segera merapatkan bibirnya dengan bibir kecil Yao. Membuat Yao begitu kaget mendapati bibirnya basah serta tubuh mungilnya telah terkuasai dalam lengan besar Ivan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kekagetan karena yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Yao memberontak awalnya. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Ivan, tapi masih dengan hasil yang nihil. Perlahan, ia merasakan lidah Ivan mulai bermain dengan lidahnya. Kenikmatan ciuman mulai dirasakannya. Yao pun menutup matanya untuk lebih menikmati ciuman mereka.

Menyadari kedua tangan Yao kini memeluk lehernya, Ivan membuang surat anak OSIS yang dipegangnya. Masih dengan terus berciuman, Ivan mengubah posisi tangannya di tubuh Yao supaya bisa menggendongnya. Dia mengubah arah kepala Yao tiduran di pundaknya dengan tarikan ringan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya diselipkannya di bawah kedua kaki Yao lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh remaja China itu. Mereka masih terus berciuman ketika Ivan membawa tubuh Yao ke ranjang tidurnya. Di saat Ivan membaringkan Yao ke atas ranjang empuk itu, mereka melepas ciuman. Keduanya sama-sama menarik nafas, mengisi kekurangan oksigen tadi.

Tak lama, Ivan mulai melepaskan kancing seragam sekolah Yao sambil menciumi leher remaja China itu yang kini mengerang merasakan lidah Ivan di lehernya. Malu karena mendengar suaranya sendiri, Yao mengalihkan suaranya berkata hal lain. Ia bertanya,"A-a..mm..Apa isi..nnh..surat itu?"

Ivan hanya berhenti sesaat menjawab, "Tidak penting."

Setelah melepaskan pakaian Yao, Ivan kembali mencium bibir Yao. Saat dahi mereka bertemu, Yao tidak merasakan panas di sana seperti yang ditemuinya jika ia mengukur demam adik-adik sepupunya dikala sakit. Didera rasa heran karena Ivan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena sakit, ia berniat bertanya.

"Kok, badanmu gak panas~aru?"

.

.

.

.

Surat yang dibuang Ivan tadi tergeletak di lantai kamar. Tertulis :

_Mengingat ancamanmu, aku beri izin untuk melepas tugasmu dan tugasnya hari ini saja.  
><em>_Arthur Kirkland_

_Jangan sering-sering bohong.  
><em>_Ludwig_

_Tenang saja. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.  
><em>_Kiku Honda_

_Kau curang! Aku juga ingin berduaan dengan Feliciano!  
><em>_Alfred F. Jones_

_Gunain kesempatan langka ini! Lakukan ***! JANGAN TIDAK!  
><em>_Francis Bonnefoy_

_._

_._

_._

**Terima kasiiiihhh sudah bacaaaa!**  
><strong>Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan menuliskannya di review. Aku menerima apapun ituuu X))<strong>

**Choco-chan, maaf ya aku nggak bisa bikin angst walo Choco senengnya yang itu. MAAAAAFFFF BENEEEEEERRR kalo gak sesuai keinginan X'(**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAKKKKKK UDA BUATIN AMEITA! XDD**


End file.
